The Gifted: Merchanty
This story is based in The Gifted Tv Show any and all characters belonging to the show are not of my own originality and as such, I make no claim to them, enjoy the story. The story takes place on Earth-919 Main Characters *Jonathan B. Merchanty, power Infinite Energy *Monica Luis Blonsky, power Absolute Psionic Power *Shaye Joanne Blonsky, power Cyber Mind *Andrew von Strucker *Lauren von Strucker STORY START Chapter 1 Pilot ' '''February 16th, 2002 Santa Monica ' '4:30 p.m ' "Kassandra, Dear we have to let him go," the woman held her newborn son near weeping over him knowing she would never see her son again, "I know James, I know, I just wish..." she trailed off, the man sighed knowlingly, he didn't want to give up their child either but he would be in danger with them, they were wanted for multiple attacks on Anti-Mutant Organizations their child deserved a life better than that, a life where he could grow up peacefully, go to school, love a girl, get married, have a family of his own their son deserved that much, "I need to take him now Kassandra we're running out of time," the woman sniffed before kissing her son and firstborn on the forehead "I hope you know this when you grow up, we love you, and we always will," the woman said mournfully, she handed her son to her husband reluctantly, as the man walked out the front door the woman said oh so quietly "Goodbye Jon" and then they were gone. '13 Years Later, Miami Florida ' '2015 ' Slowly Jonathan opened his deep green eyes, flinching away from the bright light that poured through his windows, slowly Jon's mind emerged from his deep sleep, he smiled at the light pouring into his room in rays, he always loved the warmth of the sun, the color of morning sunlight, the slow churn of life, it always reminded him of his mothers warm blonde hair, his smile turned from one of warmth to that of mournful regret, he had always felt closer to his parents when he was in the light or really any form of energy or warmth, why that was the case he had never understood but for the time being he would shake off his morose thoughts and begun getting ready for the coming day as it was a Saturday and he refused to lie around moping when he could be enjoying the town that is Miami, so he cleaned himself up, slipped on a form-fitting dark green shirt, black cargo pants, black Nikes with red bottoms, a silver watch he inherited from his father, and a locket with an image of his mother and father in it. Now ready, Jonathan made his way downstairs to see his guardian, cousin, and the girl he views as an older sister Shaye Joanne Blonsky sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee, "Mornin Sis" he calls out, with a smile she takes her eyes off her newspaper and responds "Morning to you too, FYI Monica comes home today," Jon smiled in acknowledgment, Monica Luis Blonsky, Shaye's little sister and Jon's best friend, like Shaye and himself she's a mutant, she has the ability of Absolute Psionic Power, Monica like him is an Omega-Level Mutant meaning that they both have the same trouble with controlling the higher-extremities of their powers which led to them having a close relationship with one another. Jon spoke in reply "That's good are we going to pick her up or does she already have a ride?" Shaye "We're going to pick her up, be back by 2 o'clock so we can go get her" Jon smiles responding "Got it" Jonathan grabbed a bottle of chocolate milk on his way to the door "I'll be wandering town if you need me" he called out on his way out the door, Shaye yelled out "Be careful and don't take no smack!" Jon smiles on his way out 'Just gotta love her' Him, Shaye, and Monica had grown up in the same foster-home, it hadn't been easy but they had gotten out of it. When Shaye turned 18 she had left and immediately gotten child services involved to shut down the bastards who had the gall to call themselves "Parents" she had immediately made us her legal wards and moved us halfway across the country just to get away from them, 'for that I will always be grateful' he mused. "HEY MERCER!!!" Jonathan was snapped from his musings by the yell of one of the schools local jocks, Jon sighed he knew who was calling him and honestly he didn't wanna deal with the brain dead idiot that is, was, and always will be Morgan Ferguson, Jon turned around thinking better to get it over with now than wait for school on Monday, "Yes Morgan how can I help you" Morgan clearly irate (For Some Reason) is stomping his way over to Jonathan "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE" the overgrown baby shrieks, Jon annoyed mentally snarks at him 'Oh an Omega-Level Mutant, Son of the Lions, and the guy capable of kicking your ass with a snap of his fingers but you don't need to know any of that' Jon sighs before responding "Well, I think I'm Jonathan Merchanty but clearly that's not what you meant so please enlighten me," Jon fed up with Morgan and not really listening starts asking god why Monica ever dated this idiot, "ARE YOU, LISTENING MOTHERFUCKER," Jon winces at the booming voice of the jock and his particularly vulgar vocabulary, Jon put on his 'I'm a cultured englishmen persona,' "My apologies Mr. Ferguson, could you repeat that," Morgan clearly fuming now as his face is contorted and twisted with rage "I AM TELLING YOU TO STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MELLANIE!!!" Jonathan once more sighed and asked God what he did in his previous life to warrant the idiocy he was currently dealing with,(Mellanie Chase his ex-girlfriend had been bitter about their breakup and had been repeatedly lying about him in public to make it so none of the other girls would go for him, of course, to Jonathan this was entertaining as he never desired to date any of the shallow skanks that inhabited Beachhead Highschool) Jonathan replied once more to the overgrown baby "Mr. Ferguson I honestly have no idea what you could be talking about, I have not had any dealings with Ms. Chase since our untimely separation," continuing to use his 'calm cultured superior persona' knowing it would only serve to piss off the brain-dead jock more "I'M TALKING ABOUT WHEN YOU TRIED TO GET HER BACK LAST NIGHT PISSPOT!!!" Jonathan internally asked God why this clearly inbred abomination was still alive, "Well I do believe your information is mistaken Mr. Ferguson as I have made no attempts to resume relations with Ms. Chase," (honestly at this point Jonathan couldn't care less if the inbred abomination before him believed him or not, he just wanted to spend a nice day on the town undisturbed by inbred abominations but no can't have that can we, have to test my patience at every turn, YOU KNOW GOD I MAY MAKE IT A PRIORITY NOT TO LOSE CONTROL OF MY POWERS AND KILL INNOCENT PEOPLE BUT I DO HAVE LIMITS LORD SO PLEASE IF YOU HAVE ANY LOVE FOR ME IN YOUR GREAT BIG HEART, GET THIS FRICKIN INBRED ABOMINATION OF A HUMAN OFF MY CASE ABOUT A GIRL I NEVER EVEN SLEPT WITH PLEASE, I ASK THIS ALL THROUGH YOUR HOLY SON JESUS CHRIST AMEN!!!) Jonathan continually having an inner monologue with God is completely oblivious to the fact that across the street there is an interesting girl watching his situation. "Wow he has some serious willpower not to have punched or insulted the braindead jock yet" (unbeknownst to her he has been cussing the Jock out mentally since the second he saw him) "Maybe I should help him out" the girl smirks, raises her hand in a nonchalant gesture but unknown to those around her she is focusing her powers on the emotions of the weak-minded idiot forcing him to back off. Jonathan was shocked, the one-track-minded Morgan Ferguson was apologizing for his behavior and walking away, (God, I will never question your existence again) he thought, as he was turning away contemplating what just happened he looked over to one of the ice cream joints in town and saw a clearly smug blonde with glowing red eyes smirking at him, it was at this moment Jonathan realized that he may or may not have just found another mutant who could control others 'This is going to be interesting' he thought as he made his way over to the rebel blonde. '''4 Hours Later Beachhead Airport, Miami Florida Monica Luis Blonsky, younger sister to Shaye J. Blonsky and cousin to Jonathan B. Merchanty made her way out of the airplane as she went she grabbed unopened complimentary earbuds from the airplane (You can never have enough earbuds after all,) soon Monica had made her way through the halls making her way through security and heading to the exit, it was at this point Monica had bumped into the last people she wanted to see today, her Ex-Boyfriend and Ex-Best Friend linking arms in the airport, Monica was hurt she had caught her boyfriend screwing the brains out her supposed "BFF" at a party during the summer, she had been absolutely livid then barely controlling her powers from going Terminator on their rumps but she had managed, but now, it just hurt, like getting hit with a truck, the first one to speak was her Ex "MONICA!!!, uh, um..., how are you," she didn't know how to respond to that question honestly at the moment she felt nothing, just a cold burning feeling consuming her as if her emotions were put on ice and were slowly melting through the layers, "Oh I'm doing just fine Landon, you,?" she was supprised at how warm and sweet her voice sounded considering how she was feeling on the inside, her supposed 'Friend' had look of shock pasted on her face before it changed to coniving venomous smirk "He's doing just fine darling" she drawled "He's doing much better with out dealing with the celibate leech that he was with you know" the skank that was Penelope Jayne Walker oh so venomously spit out, Monica wanted to rip the girl apart but rained herself in before responding "Oh really, that's so nice to hear, I hope everything continues to well for him, well I have to go so you 2 have a nice day," she controlled herself and walked away trying to calm herself but as she walked away she felt someone grab her arm, she turned around to see her Ex-boyfriend Landon John Kirby holding her arm "I am so sorry Monie, but I really do love her and I hope you can forgive me and we can still be friends," he smiled but it didn't have the same effect it used to, Monica was at this point gone, she was furious and she had already lost herself to the red haze that was the Deadly Sin of Wrath, she boiling on the inside but on the outside her face was absolutely void of all emotion it was off puting to say the least, Landon completely oblivious to the fiery and explosive death he was about to experience just kept heaping uranium, methane, and liquid hydrogen into the white-hot inferno that was the emotions of Monica Blonsky, "Monie..." the boy asked in a worried and soon fearful voice as he saw the manic smirk that overtook her voice "Friends huh," she spoke in a clearly unhinged voice, Landon fear now plastered on his face let go of Monica's hand "M-Monie are you alright?" he asked fear disrupting his speech, Monica delighted by his fear let her powers start showing on her body, her warm brown hair began to flow as if their was a breeze blowing her hair, her choclate colored eyes gained an insane-hysterical glint to them, and her once warm and loving smile turned manic and chaotic as if she could rip someone's throat out in a blink of an eye (And honestly she could) Landon and by extension Penelope were terrified by this new side of Monica they had never seen before, she had always been the warm loving Monica who would bake you cookies this new side looked homicidal and deranged, Monica clearly enjoying the fear on her Ex's faces begin to talk, "So, you want to be friends, after you cheat on me with my best friend, shove it in my face on social media, and then bump into me going to Santa Monica the vacation we were supposed to go on together and you expect me to want to be friends with you?" she asks with homicidal and certainty, Penelope now afraid clearly being affected by the aura Monica is putting out unknowingly "W-Were sorry, we'll never talk to you again j-j-just don't h-hurt u-us" Penelope stutters out, Monica laughs hysterically at the fear drenched woman who only moments ago was waving her transgression in front of her victims face, "Oh, you want me to not hurt you after what you've done to me?" Monica lets out a light-hearted (definitely insane) hum, before answering "Naw, I think I'm just gonna kill you," and before anyone could interfere white and amaranth colored flames pour out of Monica like an explosion, in a blast of white and pink light flames, Beachhead Airport is turned to ash and rubble, if one could look at the flames as they emerged from the broken girl they would've seen what looked like a Phoenix made of white and pink flames wreathe Monica in power before turning all else to ash and bone... A/N: Alright that's the first chapter of The Gifted: Merchanty, for those who are wondering or missed the previous note, this story does take place in The Gifted Universe, the main characters will be Jonathan B. Merchanty, Shaye J. Blonsky, and Monica L. Blonsky, Andrew Strucker, Lauren Strucker, and Alexandra C. Maine. For those wondering, I'm thinking of the following pairings, these are the only ones I have for now and I might not go through with them so don't get your hopes up yet. This story does not have a beta and it's my first one so don't judge me too harshly just let me know what's wrong with it politely and give constructive criticism, Thank You. For those X-Men fans, you probably know what kind of connection Monica has to a certain redhead hehe. Till Next Time Peace Out. Andy Strucker - Monica Blonsky Jonathan Merchanty - Alexandra Maine Chapter 2 eXposed ''' '''Last Time on The Gifted: Merchanty "So, you want to be friends, after you cheat on me with my best friend, shove it in my face on social media, and then bump into me going to Santa Monica the vacation we were supposed to go on together and you expect me to want to be friends with you?" she asks with homicidal and certainty, Penelope now afraid clearly being affected by the aura Monica is putting out unknowingly "W-Were sorry, we'll never talk to you again j-j-just don't h-hurt u-us" Penelope stutters out, Monica laughs hysterically at the fear drenched woman who only moments ago was waving her transgression in front of her victims face, "Oh, you want me to not hurt you after what you've done to me?" Monica lets out a light-hearted (definitely insane) hum, before answering "Naw, I think I'm just gonna kill you," and before anyone could interfere white and amaranth colored flames pour out of Monica like an explosion, in a blast of white and pink light flames, Beachhead Airport is turned to ash and rubble, if one could look at the flames as they emerged from the broken girl they would've seen what looked like a Phoenix made of white and pink flames wreathe Monica in power before turning all else to ash and bone... Flashback Concluded Blonsky Residence, Miami Florida News Caster: This Angelina Kuare, reporting from Beachhead Airport in Miami Florida, we're just getting reports in that there has been an explosion at Beachhead Airport, the authorities are refusing to comment on what the cause of this explosion is but Sentinel Services is involved, we will report as any new information comes in, back to you George. '' Shaye was speechless, she had just got the text from Monica saying she would be landing soon, 'Oh God, please let her be alright, please, please,' she ranted to herself as she tore the house apart grabbing everything she needed before busting out the front door to get to the airport, on her way to the car Jonathan grabbed her arm "Shaye what's wrong?" Shaye was too shaken to say anything more than "GET YOUR ASS IN THE CAR I'LL EXPLAIN ON THE WAY," as she jerked free of his hold, Jonathan didn't ask questions and got in the car, (If Shaye wasn't so irate she would have noticed the particularly questionably dressed blonde get in the car with them). Shaye drove like a madwoman bobbing and weaving through traffic until she reached the airport perimeter while explaining what happened to Jonathan, to say Jonathan was worried was an understatement, he was shaking with nervous to the point his powers manifesting unconsciously rippling over his skin in whiffs of golden electricity and light. Once they arrived at the airport Shaye immediately made her way to the front of the line trying to get past the police barricade, "Mam you can't go past here, there's an Alpha-Level Mutant Threat beyond here, for your safety we ask that you comply with us and step back" this only served to piss Shaye off which results in the immediate and instant kicking of the ass for the officer as he goes from standing to unconscious on the ground with multiple broken bones, this prompted the other officers to pull their weapons and the surrounding crowd to back up, for a moment everything seems to slow down as the officers take aim, they scream for Shaye to get on the ground with her hands up, complete silence then envelops Shaye's senses the only noise being her own thoughts, her mind is speeding itself up, she's having this conversation with herself so fast that to her everyone appears still, 'So they want to stop me from getting to my sister' she sneered mentally 'Then it seems they will have to die' and with that everything begins moving again, sound, sight, touch, all return to her but they weren't necessary, she raises her hands a telekinetic grip rips all of the officers guns from their hands, shock envelops the crowd as they flee for safety, the News Anchors get to a safe distance and begin recording the unfolding events, and with a snap of her fingers a dozen resounding SNAPS are heard through the chaos, 12 bodies hit the ground their necks broken, Shaye walks over the bodies of the dead policemen 'Such a shame really but family first, always.' Shaye begins walking into the burning rubble of what was once Beachhead Airport with Jonathan on her left and the blonde she now knew was named Alexandra Maine, as she pushed her senses to their limits to sense if Monica was alive she hoped and prayed that was the case, "HEY YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE!!!" a man shouted, the 3 mutants turned their heads to see a group of 3 Sentinel Servicemen making their way towards them, the blonde just chuckled before responding "We're looking for one of our own, stay out the way and you'll survive this" she spoke confidently, the 3 men flinched when they saw Alexandra's eyes glow crimson with the promise of pain and death if they didn't walk away, sadly these men were idiots, they pulled their guns about to shoot but before they could do anything a wave of neon red energy hit them, with sickening cracks and snaps the 3 men died, Shaye looked at the slightly insane looking blonde with a new form of respect 'Never piss off the crazy blonde with energy powers' Shaye noted to herself quitely, Jonathan just smiled at Shaye knowingly, as the triad walked deeper into the ruins towards the emenations of heat they spotted battalions of Sentinel Service Operatives surrounding what seemed to be a flamming girl, the flames were beautiful white and pink interwoven together dancing over the surface of her skin, when Shaye reached out with her sense to see who the girl was she was startled to see that it was Monica, then that shock shifted to unbridled fury as she realized that Sentinel Services was trying to put an inhibitor colloar on her sister, the same rage spread to Jonathan and Alexandra as they had both had colloars put on them forcibly when they were younger by Sentinel Services for just using their powers in private, this rage soon turned to action as all 3 let loose their powers ripping the battalions of Servicement to shreds. Upon seeing her last 2 family members and a clearly mutant blonde, Monica was overjoyed even managing to calm down enough to get her flames under control, she ran to her cousin and sister and they embraced her tightly, as touching as this all was Alexandra felt the need to remind the united family that they were still in a Hazard-Zone surrounded by Sentinel Services, this resulted in Shaye glaring at Alexandra which slightly unnerved the blonde causing Jonathan to stifle a laugh which in turn got him the glare of the crazy slightly-bloodthirsty blonde which only managed to make Monica giggle at them all, this resulted in everyone smiling at the youngest member of their little group, this was until Jonathan noticed that his young cousin was naked, he quickly turned his head clearly unnerved. Alexandra looked at him wondering what was up until it hit her too, 'CHICKEN SCRATCH, THE GIRLS BUTT NAKED' this uneasiness was picked up by Shaye who also realized the problem and promptly grabbed a fallen Servicewoman's uniform and gave it to Monica who rushed to put it on, using telekinesis Shaye made the black spandex fit snuggly on her little sister. From there the group of 4 caught each other up on what happened since the last time they saw each other while sneaking back to the car 10 blocks over, as Jonathan drove the 3 girls home, Alexandra pulled out her phone and started streaming the news on her phone, it was then that they all realized they had been recorded by the News, they were now all wanted criminals. In unison, all 4 mutants mentally yelled "CRAP!!!" '''A/N: Yeah I know, cliffhangers right, well I know how you're probably wondering what's going to happen to our protagonist now well here's what's going to happen **** *** ***** ** **** *** ********* ****, what you thought I was going to outright tell you (look of abject horror) well I'm not some plot snitch who spills, so in the immortal words of the DJ YOU PLAYED YA SELF (LoL)' Chapter 3 On the Run A/N: This chapter may not be for some people, you have been warned Jonathan, Alexandra, Shaye, and Monica rushed inside the house before slamming and locking the doors as fast as they could, Shaye began packing everyone's stuff while Monica changed and Jon and Alexandra watched the front and back yard to make sure they didn't get ambushed by Sentinel Services, Shaye yelled out "I GOT EVERYTHING, LETS GO" instantly everyone was at the front door and on their way the car, everyone slid into the car as fast as they could Jonathan and Shaye in the front while Alexandra and Monica got in the back, speeding off Shaye sighed to herself, she knew one day they would reveal themselves but she hadn't expected it so soon and especially not because of that boy 'I never did like him,' when Monica had told them what caused her to lose control of her powers they had been enraged not at her but at the boy, it had taken all of her self control not to kill the boy when Monica had told them what happened and even more to prevent Jonathan from butchering the boy and his family, Shaye sighed, maybe she should've let him do it, maybe it would've prevented all of this and its not like he hasn't killled before, taking a deep breath Shaye remembered the day Jonathan had used his powers to take a life... Flashback Shaye lay beaten and broken on the basement floor, Dennis had come home drunk again and hit Monica, she couldn't hold herself back from protecting her little sister and now she laid here bludgeoned to near unconsciousness wondering how her life got to where it was, she took in a rattled breath and sighed she knew she'd never been able to look away from her cousin and little sister suffering, even when their grandmother had been alive and would punish the 2 for doing something wrong she would take the blame just so the 2 could escape punishment sometimes she thought her grandmother knew what she was doing but wouldn't say anything out of fondness for the love she showed her siblings but that is neither here or there she is the oldest and she has to protect her siblings but when she's out of this hell-hole with her family she will burn this hell to the ground, slowly Shaye began to drift to sleep but it was stopped when the door at the top of the stairs opened to show Dennis standing there a revolting smile crossing his lips, Shaye didn't know what he wanted, 'He's already beat me what more could he want?' she thought until she realized what he wanted, 'No' she thought 'He can't want that too' she wanted to scream the only thing this man hadn't taken from her was her body and she wouldn't lie down and let him take it, she tried to move but she was too bruised to fight back, her internal screaming ramped up, he was at the bottom of the stairs now unbuckling his belt, she screamed in her mind for anyone to help her and an image flashed through her mind and she screamed in her mind 'JON' and as soon as she said that name the door came flying open, she internally was shocked that something had happened but was nonetheless thankful, Dennis confused at what just happend said "What the..." was as far as he got before a yellow wave of energy slammed into him throwing him to the ground leaving him unconsious, Shaye thanked god for the miracle until she realized it wasn't a miracle it was Jon, 'He has powers' she thought to herself, 'Of course he has powers our entire family should have powers' she was beaming internally boy did she love her cousin right now, Jonathan sped down the stairs and was at her side immediately he raised his arms "Sorry for hiding this from you I didn't know how you would react, I'm sorry' and then his hands began to glow a soft gold, and she could feel her body filling with energy, healing, strengthening, growing, and soon her bruises and broken bones were healed, as soon as she could move, she wrapped Jon in a bear-hug that caused him to flinch, "Thank you so much" she whispered into his shoulder, relaxing Jon asked her "What happened, I've never heard you scream so desperately before" he asked concern in his every word, she swalloed "He wan-wanted t-to ra-rape me" it was at this Jon's face went from soft and concerned to stone and ice, his gaze unnerved her, "Lie down" he said his voice void of all emotion, it worried her he had never been so cold in his entire life, slowly Jonathan removed himself from her grip and walked over to the now slowly awaking Dennis, he squated down so he was on eye-level with the drunk, "Dennis, wake up" his voice was dead as he said it, Dennis eyes landed on Jonathan, "BOY" he yelled "Freak, Some mutie huh," he slowly clammored to his feet "Well I'll beat the freak outta yah" he slurred, Jonathan remained impassive and apathetic, Dennis swung a right hook that Jonathan blocked easily, "So" Jonathan began "You wanted to rape my cousin" his voice deadly serious, Dennis to drunk to catch on to the threatning undertone answered with the dumbest answer possible "Chuh, she should be beggin tah open her legs for me, ungrateful brats" he said groggily, that would be the last sentence Dennis ever said as Jonathan's right arm began to glow orange and gold with energy he slammed his fist into Dennis' chest, instantly Dennis' ribcage collapsed under the pressure piercing his internal organs killing him instantly... 'Flashback Concluded ' She had always known that Jonathan's fury would be great but she had never expected him to outright kill Dennis, though she couldn't complain she would've done it herself at some point, the man was a monster, Category:Earth-919 Category:Stories Category:Earth-919 Stories Category:Mutant Stories (Earth-919)